


Slow Burn

by Anon90



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon90/pseuds/Anon90
Summary: Anne has had enough of Gilberts teasing. It's her turn. She could do that. Right? Maybe?
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913065
Kudos: 83





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry I had a lot of ideas of what I wanted to put in this one but I would like to do it justice so I will split it 2. it's very late right now. My duvet beckons g night!
> 
> Ps pls read my previous works in this series to make a bit more sense. K Thanks

Anne walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Walked was rather too elegant of a word. She….shuffled downstairs as quietly as she could. Still ablaze from events that just occurred in her room she was hoping to look as indifferent as she possibly could. As these things go, she succeeded in doing just the opposite.

She took three steps down and then knelt down to try and look through the gaps between the railings and stairs. Ugh. Gilbert was standing next to the old stovetop, looking as cool as the stream. How dare he look so handsome doing absolutely nothing but drinking coffee? Standing up abruptly, she shook her head and walked down as calmly as she was able. 

“Oh Anne! There you are. I was just about to come up to see if you needed help getting dressed” Marilla said. Lowering her voice for only Anne to hear “I know well enough those corsets can be a right nightmare to put on”

Gilbert choked on his coffee. So not low enough it seemed.

This aggravated Anne no end. How dare he….he…do this to her. They had a whole day of work ahead and all she could think about was him _undoing_ that damn corset. Maybe he could kiss her again the way he had done upstairs, slowly caressing each of her lips with his, sinking his tongue gently into her eager mouth, as his hands made circles on her neck and-

“Anne? Anne?!” Marilla’s voice broke her reverie. Anne had been staring at the space above the table. “Get out of your own head child. I asked if you want one toast or two? And kindly help set the table. Gilbert has been so helpful, insisting on making the eggs. We’re having them poached today. Isn’t that festive? I’ll just go collect some more from the coop”

Gilbert stirred a large pot of water wearing a perpetual look of amusement, as if he had a secret that no one would understand.

Anne huffed, straightened her shoulders, and went about her work, walking by Gilbert a couple of times. She had taken care to keep her hair in a loose braid down her back, knowing Marilla would allow liberties because of their harvest duties. (Otherwise it would never do for a married woman). This was one of Gilbert’s favourite ways to see her hair, with tendrils coming down around her face, and blossoms in the folds of the plait. She would later stick daisies and rose buds making her look like a Fairy Queen, which he loved. As she walked by him wafts of lavender filled his senses, the familiar sent of her embrace. She had purportedly worn a white stenciled blouse and pale green skirt combo that he loved.

Leaning across Gilbert, who was standing near the worktop, she reached for the salt that was above the stove, just out of reach from her fingertips. Her chest pressed into his right arm as she did. He turned to her, their faces inches apart. “Just there, Gil” she said looking at his lips, taking care to say the words slowly. He started a bit and handed her the salt from the shelf.

Anne finished setting the table. Sitting on the chair she pulled up her skirt above her right knee. 

"Anne what are you-?" Gilbert was flustered.

"Just fixing my stocking" Anne smiled innocently

“Aagh! Hot” he yelped, shaking his left had. He had accidentally brushed it against the hot pan. Anne grabbed his hand and blew on his fingers. Although they did not seem affected at all, she was mortified that her stupid attempt at seduction had hurt him. Oh why did she think that was a good idea while he was cooking.

She did not see a mesmerized Gilbert watching her as he did now, blowing her lips in a perfect O, her breasts rising with each breath, her eyes downcast, long eyelashes blinking, her neck and ears turned red from embarrassment. She was so perfectly enthralling and she had no knowledge of it. Which made her even more attractive to him. How very endearing that she thought she needed to do anything more than be herself. 

“My love, its nothing” He said tenderly, lifting her chin to meet her eyes “Don’t worry about it, ok?” She nodded, clearly upset. He placed his forehead on hers and continued “Anne, I”-

Matthew chose this moment to walk into the kitchen, having finished cleaning his shoes on the back porch. The door slammed close behind him.

“Oh! - Yes- I, uh. - that’s - that’s the one!” He said to no one in particular, nodding his head shakily. And walked back out.

The young couple looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

Marilla could be heard outside as she walked toward the house. “What do you mean you don’t want breakfast? Fiddlesticks! Come in here at once!”

Gilbert kissed her forehead quickly and they broke apart, preparing the meal in amicable silence.


End file.
